Commander and Captain
by Ponyville Ranger
Summary: Blitz seems to have bitten off more than he can chew in paperwork. Ember persuades him into getting it done quickly.


Hello, and welcome back to another story snippet. This one again focuses on my OC's. And if you're curious what my OC's look like, well, my avatar is a pic of my OC Ember. I don't have a picture of my OC Blitz yet. But I hope you enjoy this one!

Ranger Bravo.

* * *

The streets were usually quiet around this time of night. There were a few ponies out and about, but nothing like during the day. She eased on the brake as she approached the intersection just as the light turned red. With a exhale, she glanced out the window, noting the stars as they twinkled brilliantly in the sky, and the edge of her lips curled up into a smile. It would definitely be a good evening for a night on the town. Tranquil, calm, quiet. The light turning green snapped her from her thoughts as she eased on the accelerator. She just had to make sure her superior officer was done on time.

Rolling up to the station, she put the old cruiser in park and shut it off. Unbuckling her seat belt she exited the car and entered the building. The Ranger Station wasn't often swapped with busy activity. Because it was located in Colton, Neighvada, the town didn't often see much in the form of criminal activity. Which was a blessing, of course. Though well trained, Ember was grateful for the calm atmosphere. She made her way around the desk and was greeted by the pony behind the computer.

"Evening, Captain." A light teal female unicorn dressed in a similar Ranger uniform nodded at the passing white earth pony.

Ember gave a light smile as she gave a nod back, stopping at the desk. "Evening. Anything new tonight?"

The other Ranger shook her head. "Nope. Save for a cat stuck up a tree and a food cart that rolled away, nothing else."

"Yeah, I remember that incident." She remembered hearing the call over the radio. She was the closest one to respond. "I'm just glad it hit that lamppost and nothing or nopony else."

"Same here. Oh, if you're looking for the Commander, he's in his office."

"Thanks, Swirl." Ember gave a nod and continued on her way down the hall.

He leaned back and cracked his hooves as he exhaled. He hated paperwork. Despised it. But thankfully there wasn't much, and he was already halfway done with what there was. He reached over for the cup of root beer he had on the desk and took a sip. Setting it back down, he placed an elbow on the desk, letting his chin rest against his hoof as he looked over the next document. Just then, he heard the door open, and looked up to see the Captain walk in.

She gave a salute as she straightened her stance. "Sir!"

He gave a gentle smile, glad to see her. A great break from the paper work. "Evening, Captain."

Relaxing her posture, she lowered her arm back to the floor as she walked up to the desk. Seeing the documents on the desk, lifted her brows. "I see you still haven't finished with these yet."

"Hey, I got half of them finished!" he defended, pointing to the few sitting off to the side.

"So I see." She lifted her hoof and checked her watch. "You need to finish those before nine, Commander."

He glanced up, arching a brow. "Nine?"

The edge of her lips curled up into a sly smile. "Our reservations at La Trot?"

His eyes widened as it dawned on him. The reservations he'd made days ago. He sat up straight as he gave a salute. "Yes, Ma'am!"

"I expect you to finish those in time." She turned, her tail giving a slight flick from as she walked to the door. Reaching it, she turned back with a grin. "Is that understood, Blitz?"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" he replied as he quickly filled out the next document.

Still grinning, she opened the door and headed out.

She placed her hat on top of her uniform and exhaled. She was a little tired. She wasn't all dolled up as one would expect. Considering most ponies didn't normally wear clothes, save for special occasions or the like, that was her normal attire. Nothing. Save for the earrings she wore. She smiled as she saw them sparkle in the mirror, the memory of Blitz giving them to her as a gift to celebrate the day she made Captain. She did own a black sleeveless dress but it was back at her house and she didn't have time to go and change. Besides, La Trot's wasn't exactly Canterlot fancy, so if one chose not to completely dress formally, they could and it would still be deemed acceptable. She reached up to move a stray lock of pink and black hair away from her face before closing the locker door.

He was already waiting outside, leaning up against the streetlight when she walked out of Ranger Headquarters. Looking up to her, he gave a smile.

"You look great."

She matched it as she approached him, walking down the steps. "Even though you see me like this every night."

"You still look great," he said, giving a chuckle. And her smile couldn't help but widen. He linked his arm around hers as he gestured to his truck. "Shall we?"

She leaned against him a little as she fully relaxed. Now they weren't Commander and Captain. They were just two ponies dating. "I'd love to."

END


End file.
